Checkmate
by Dilmn8
Summary: Kirk tries to distract Spock during a game of chess, but it doesn't work out like planned. SLASH Kirk/Spock


A/N This is the first story I have ever written, please don't be too harsh. I hope you enjoy it!

Checkmate.

I knew Spock was going to win. I could see it, it was now only three moves away and the game was over. I needed to do something quick, something that he would not expect. Something illogical.

"Jim, I do not see how that move is rational." Said Spock as I made my next move.

"Oh come on, it's a perfectly good move." I replied as Spock made his counter-attack.

"While it may be 'a perfectly good move' as you call it, I do not see what you will gain from such a move." Spock said as I once again made some random move in any attempt to prevent him from taking the victory.

"Just let me play how I want to so I can prove to you once and for all that I can beat you in a game of chess."

"Jim, I do not see how such moves will allow you to take victory. They are quite illogical and serve no purpose to winning." Spock said as he once again thwarted my attempt at taking his queen.

At that point I knew that I needed to do anything to distract him from the game. But how do you go about distracting a Vulcan while playing a game on logic? I could only think of one way. So I grabbed my knight and slowly moved it across the board, moving my hand in such a way that I knew Spock would not be able to resist. The good thing about Vulcan's is their deep attraction to hands, and Spock being half-Vulcan was no exception.

I saw his eyebrow quirk up and his cheeks flush a light green and I knew I had his attention. I knew his focus was completely off the game of chess and now completely on my hand as I seductively returned it to my side of the board.

I could visibly see him try to remain in control and focus on his next move, but I knew that control wouldn't last for long, not if I had my way.

He made his move with a slightly shaky hand and I immediately noticed that he made the wrong choice, his focus was gone now, the game was mine, I knew it. I made my move to take his queen, again moving my hand in a special way that he wouldn't be able to resist.

"Check." I said. Even this declaration couldn't remove Spock from his focus on me. I could see the lust building in his eyes.

Again, I saw him visibly try to regain control, but I noticed it failed miserably when he, once again made a move that did him no good, what so ever. I was then able to make my final move.

"Checkmate! I told you I can—" My victory was cut short as I was quickly grabbed by Spock and carried to the bed where he began to kiss me deeply.

I could feel his tongue running across my lower lip just begging for entrance and I quickly allowed it. He kissed me until we both needed breath and only then did he start to trail kisses down my neck. I arched to allow him better access.

I didn't even notice he was taking off my shirt until he had to break away and get it over my head. When had he taken his shirt off anyway? He began trailing kisses down my chest, stopping by each nipple to give them both some needed attention. I couldn't believe all of this was from one simple movement of my hand during a game of chess.

He was trailing kisses down by my bellybutton now and my thoughts were interrupted as I began to feel him start to undue my pants.

Right when he was about to please my aching member he stopped and quickly came back up to kiss me. I eagerly kiss back, if only to hurry him up so he could go back to his previous activity.

Everything seemed to stop as he began to please me, I couldn't function properly. I couldn't tell which way was up. As soon as it started it felt as if it stopped. He was back again on top of me again kissing me so deeply I knew I was going to have a bruise tomorrow and I couldn't even bring myself to care.

As he slowly lowered himself next to me, I curled up next to him, laying my head on his chest. I could hear the flutter of his heartbeat still beating extremely fast from his previous activity.

"Wow," I said breathless, "all that from a game of chess? I didn't know you found me winning so hot!"

"Jim, as much as I find you winning to be a suitable outcome to a game of chess, I hardly expect to see it ever again."

"What? What do you mean 'never see it again?' Your not telling me you let me win are you?!"

"How else would you expect the game to finish so rapidly? It only seemed logical to forfeit the win, so that I could take you to bed sooner." He replied with his perfectly neutral Vulcan face going full force.

"You meant for me to win? Why didn't you just stop right then and there and take me on the table? You know I wouldn't have stopped you!"

"As much as I may have wanted to, it only seemed logical to allow you victory since you desired it so much. In the end, did we not both get what we desired?"

"What? No we both didn't get what we wanted! You let me win, it doesn't count!" I said in semi-outrage.

"Jim, if you want I will play another game with you. I would not object, I find your strategy to be quite intriguing." He replied in all honesty.

"I don't want to play another game with you! You'll just let me win again!" I said as I turned away with a huff knowing full well that tomorrow the same thing would happen, as this was our normal routine when we had the night alone together. It always happens like this, and every time I think I am going to win.

Please rate and review! Thanks!


End file.
